


O fine del mondo, o cane guida!

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Crack, M/M, Male Friendship, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2008.html">Calendario dell'Avvento, 2 dicembre, "Durante il periodo natalizio si assiste a un notevole crollo del gusto e dell'intelligenza. Uomini maturi e responsabili indossano cravatte fatte con foglie di agrifoglio e bevono bevande alcoliche piene di uova fresche e di formaggio fresco di latte fermentato" (P. J. O'Rourke)</a> </p><p>L’anno prima era toccato alla spaghettata.</p><p>"Tre uomini e una spada", nome di questa raccolta, è il titolo rimaneggiato di una vecchia fanfic scritta da me e Haruka anni fa, in cui, per la prima volta, sperimentammo il trio Sakurazuka-Monou-Kigai in chiave comica: e da lì, non ci siamo più fermate XD Questa sezione raccoglie tutte le fanfic in cui questi tre ed il loro malsano concetto di "famiglia" sono protagonisti: più che un AU, sono una serie di missing moment della serie di X</p>
            </blockquote>





	O fine del mondo, o cane guida!

L’anno prima era toccato alla spaghettata (come a San Valentino, Pasqua, Ferragosto… Non aveva mai odiato i cristiani finché non aveva conosciuto Yuto, che santificava ogni accidenti di festa a suo modo, ovvero  _punendo_ coloro che definiva “la sua famiglia” con la sua  _spaventosa_  cucina) di Natale: lui e Fuma si erano illusi che non ci sarebbe stata una replica di quella cena da incubo, perché il mondo sarebbe finito prima o, in quanto fazione sconfitta, sarebbero stati uccisi loro. O sarebbero direttamente finiti in ospedale per avvelenamento, vista la perfomance estiva del loro chef improvvisato: alla fine, mentre porgeva digestivi e scuoteva il capo, aveva ammesso anche lui che il fritto misto con la micidiale pastella di sua nonna non era il piatto più consigliabile con 40° all’ombra.

Invece il mondo era ancora lì e loro anche; l’unica cosa che sembrava essere cambiata erano gli addobbi di casa Kigai: il vischio, le stelle di Natale, i festoni rossi e oro, le coccarde, le palle colorate, i babbi natali, tutto sembrava essere aumentato di numero, rendendo quella che, durante l’anno, era una tranquilla e semplice casa da scapolo, nella Grotta di Babbo Natale dei grandi magazzini. O nell’anticamera dell’Inferno, a seconda del gusto personale.

– Me la figuro così l’anticamera dell’Inferno – commentò Monou.

– Colpa tua – sbuffò Seishiro – Ti fossi applicato, ora il mondo sarebbe finito insieme a questa paccottiglia orribile.  _E insieme a quella roba che Yuto sta spentolando di là!_

– Seishi’ – lo interruppe l’altro, sorpreso – Perché non togli gli occhiali?

– Perché, grazie alle doti di interior designer di Yuto, sono appena diventato cieco pure all’altro occhio – ringhiò Sakurazuka.

Ormai era chiaro: o finiva il mondo, o era meglio che gli regalassero un cane guida per il prossimo Natale.

O gli regalassero Subaru-kun come guida, che era anche meglio.


End file.
